Under One Roof
by Eve6Evil
Summary: It's been a while since Inuyasha died (this thing is like Star Wars. I'll put out the other story LATER). Koga and Kagome are happily married and moving in with their closest friends.


The next day, the wagons arrived with the new residents. Miaka and Kagome were waiting for them at the dojo gate, and Kaoro burst into tears when she saw how beautiful her new home was. She hugged Miaka gratefully. Kenshin placed the carved bench in the shade of the cherry tree. With the help of Wolf Demons, the unpacking went very quickly. Kaoro carefully unwrapped one special item - the glass bell wind chime that had hung on the old dojo porch since Kenshin arrived there. He helped her hang it, simply by leaping on the roof and hanging it from that angle. Soon villagers arrived, bearing food and other gifts. Koga and Kenshin were talking together about how Kenshin could help in the protection of the Village. Koga explained that his wolves kept guard and if anything happened, one of them would run to tell him. When he wasn't in the Village, he would have the wolves get Kenshin instead. "But I can't understand you wolves!" Kenshin exclaimed. "I've been teaching them a sort of sign language. One howl means danger, a howl and a pat on the ground means mortal danger, and a scratch on the ground means mere danger." Koga replied. "And you know how to follow, right?" "Yeah." He said. Then he went off towards Kaoro.  
  
Kaoro and Kagome talked about the coming baby. Kaoro was amazed that Kagome would more than likely have a child with fangs and claws and that she was so calm about it. Demons were the things of fairy tales and legends to her and to actually know someone who was mated to a demon and having his child was incredible. "You're not scared or even worried?" Kaoro asked Kagome. "Not really." She replied as she sipped her Sake. "You must be really brave. You're going to have your first child soon while you're still so young. Not only that, it's going to have claws!" "Yes, it's going to be a beautiful child, I know it." "Yeah, but it's going to be painful in the process." The two girls looked at each other and broke up into fits of laughter. Kaoro was laughing so hard her sakzuki flew from her hand. Luckily, it was empty. "Well, you have to remember, I'm half demon too." Kagome said. "Yeah, well, still. It's weird." "Hey girls!" Tasuki strutted over to them. They could tell her was drunk for a number of reasons besides the half empty tokkuri in his hand. His hair was mussed, his stride was stumbled, and his voice was stuttered. "Tasuki, you've had enough!" Kagome took the bottle out of his hand. "Hey, Kagome, lighten up!" He said. His breath reeked of pale ail and whiskey. "Tasuki!" Kenshin was running up to the three. "What are you doing, drinking so much!" Tasuki made a pouty face and stalked away.  
  
Kenshin sat down next to Kaoro and Koga laid down with his head in his mate's lap. Miaka and Tasuki were around the house, making out. The baby's scent was all around him, stronger than ever. He took a deep breath. His son - his daughter! Wait! He suddenly sat up, almost knocking Kagome over. To everyone's surprise, he suddenly moved to Kaoro and sniffed her deeply. Kagome hit him on the head, "How rude!" "No, no!" he exclaimed, rubbing his head. "She's pregnant. I was getting both scents." "Who's pregnant?" asked Kenshin, suddenly concerned. It was his wife that Koga had been sniffing. "Kaoro." Koga replied, as tactful as ever. "I can smell your daughter." "Daughter?" "Yes. Female." His tact earning him another cuff on the head. "Ow!" Kaoro burst into tears. She was pregnant? With Kenshin's child? Kenshin slipped his arms around her, hugging her tightly. A few minutes ago, she thought she could never be happier and now she was so happy she wanted to laugh and cry at the same time! She looked up into Kenshin's eyes and saw the joy in them. Kagome and Koga left soon after, leaving the happy couples alone under the blossoming cherry tree. Kagome admonished Koga again as they walked home. "Learn to be more tactful! You just don't go sniffing women like that!" But she wasn't really angry and he nuzzled her cheek, reaching for a kiss. "Bad wolf!" she laughed just before his lips silenced her. Later that night, Kagome was in bed, lying on Koga's shoulder while he drifted to sleep. "Is the baby aware of us yet? Does he sense us like you sense him?" she asked. "No, he's too young. You are only three weeks pregnant." he replied sleepily. "I wonder if Inuyasha would be as happy as we are." Koga sighed, when he was sleepy and Kagome wasn't, she tended to ask him questions. "I think you'd still be with him." "Maybe." She pondered that for a moment, then changed the subject, "Our son needs a name. It's the custom in Otherworld to combine the parents' names, isn't it"? "Ummm," he really wanted to go to sleep! "Well, I thought of one. Kome. Ko-me. It combines the first of your name and the last of mine." she looked at her mate. His eyes were closed, his breathing regular. He was falling to sleep. She gently brushed back the bangs from his forehead, and he opened his eyes. Those wonderful, strange, deep blue eyes. "I was just thinking how much I love you." she said to him. He smiled and pressed closer to her, wrapping his arms around her. "I like the name Kome." he murmured and then with a soft sigh of contentment, he drifted to sleep. 


End file.
